


Without You They'll Never Let Me In

by Tortellini



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Hell, Dead John Winchester, Gen, Going to Hell, Hell, Hell Trauma, John Winchester Not Being an Asshole, John Winchester Tries, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:53:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23143474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Between the S3 finale and the premier of S4: if John Winchester was still in Hell when his oldest son makes the trip down under.Oneshot/drabble
Relationships: Dean Winchester & John Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Without You They'll Never Let Me In

Dean Winchester was dead and in Hell. Literally. 

Ultimately, if things were natural, he wouldn't have been either. But when his last living family member--his adored little brother Sam--was stabbed to death right in front of him he sold his soul in exchange for saving Sam's life.

Now...now his time was up.

Dean walked through Hell in a sort of horrified wonder. All around him were the "bad guys", as his old man would've called them. They sported grisly wounds and identical looks of terror and insanity. There was nothing to be heard but screaming for miles and miles and...

Dean wasn't a bad guy. He saved people. He shouldn't have been here-- His knees buckled, and he buried his face in raw hands--

"Dean!"

Dean jerked his head up, his heart pounding. Someone had called his name just then. But who--?!

"Dean!" It came again, and as he turned, his face changed.

Someone--a man, middle-aged or at least older than Dean--was struggling through the crowd of ruined souls on broken legs. His face was grimy and unshaven, a black beard scraggly on his neck, and his was dressed in dirty bloody rags that made Dean's stomach tighten in fear. 

But his eyes...they were still unchanged, somehow. They were dark and intelligent, determined, kind...

He hadn't seen him since the hospital. Since John Winchester had sold his own soul to Azazel for Dean's own life...

"D-Dad...?" he croaked. 


End file.
